The Jerk
by brook's butterfly
Summary: Sakura's best friend Ino hit's her with a new surprise, Boy's!. SasuSaku, bit's of Shikaino if you squint!


_"Arrghh, leave me alone INO!" Sakura moaned_

_"Get your lazy ass up" Ino continued to shake a sleepy Sakura "if you don't get up...I'll slap you, with flower's"_

_"Not with the roses" Sakura muffled_

_"Yes with the roses, thorn's included" Ino smiled_

_Sakura's eye's shut open "alright, I'm up"_

_"Good" Ino got up from Sakura's bed "you get to meet some of my older friends"_

_"Whoa, what?, I was not expecting meeting new people"_

_"Now you are, Forehead get ready" Ino clapped twice "we're already late"_

_"Get out my room" Sakura waved Ino out "I'll be ready in 20"_

_10 minute shower, 5 minute's of finding what to where, 5 minutes getting the clothes on (precious clothes take time to put on) and 15 minutes and 49 second's (In counting) of Ino messing with my hair._

_"I'll wear a ponytail" Sakura decided "it's very simple, something I can deal with"_

_"Yeah, alright" Ino rolled her eye's "I'll let you walk out the house in a ponytail" Ino picked up the Spiral Curling Iron and wrapped Sakura's hair around it "that sound's just like me"_

_"Ino..." Sakura growled "you've been at it for 16 minutes"_

_"I'm almost finish, Don't you want to be sexy?" _

_"Why?, are we meeting boy's?"_

_"2...-" Ino was on another piece of hair_

_"2, Ino why do you have so many boy's that are friends?"_

_"3-"_

_"3 boy's" Sakura said flatly_

_"No bitch, let me finish, 4 boy's" Ino said_

_"your such a slut" Sakura joked_

_"Hey, these are only my friend's, best at that"_

_Sakura grinned at Ino through the mirror "so your not denying that your a slut, Huh?"_

_Ino winked and put her pointing finger on her lip's "Ssshhhh—oh shit!" Ino chuckled "I almost burnt your hair" _

_"That's not funny" Sakura scowled _

_"Just a few more to go"_

_"Be serious, how many?"_

_"Mhmm, 23"_

_Sakura's stomach growledm_

_"I don't think I can last that long"_

_"We'll grab lunch with my friend's"_

_"I don't like eating in front of people Ino, you know that"_

_"It's only four boy's, boy's eat like dog's so they won't mind"_

_"Are you implying that I eat like a dog Ino-pig?"_

_—_

_Sakura looked down at the watch she was sporting._

_they were supposed to be here already..._

_"Where are your friend's at?"_

_"close by, just coming down Bridget street" Ino tucked her phone in her purse _

_"Thank goodness" Sakura grumbled "if they take any long, I'll be dead"_

_"Such a complanierorater"_

_"That's not a word"_

_"It is now" Ino tucked her tongue out_

_Sakura chuckled, while Ino's face lit up._

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I said guess"_

_"Okay, your friend's are coming through the door?"_

_"No, their coming down here for school"_

_"Hm, which college?" Sakura grabbed her cup of water and sipped it_

_"Konoha university!" Ino chirped_

_"...your just now telling me this?, what if I don't like one of them, then I'll have to see their faces for 2 year's"_

_"Trust me, your gonna like'em, Naruto the loud mouth idiot , Kiba, the funny gentlemen, Shikamaru, the lazy lump, and Sasuke the...yeah, Sasuke their's no way to describe him, let's just say he's blunt, thei-"_

_"The son's of those men who own those huge companies, I know, not surprised you them, yamanaka"_

_"Save my last name for later, here they come, Guy's over here!" Ino waved her hand_

_"Ino-chan!" A voice shouted_

_Absolutely naruto._

_"Shut up, Idiot" a voice said_

_"Really, you talk like a screaming banshee" another joked_

_"Ah!, fuck off Sasuke and Kiba" _

_Ino had already gotten up from her seat and started towards them._

_"Group hug!" Ino gleefully said hold her arm's out_

_Naruto and Kiba hugged her while Sasuke stood off to the side_

_"Hurry your damn pace lazy ass!" Ino ordered the pineapple haired boy_

_"Troublesome..." He muttered doing what she had said, but only by a little bit did he pick up his pace_

_Ino pulled him into a tight hug "how have you guy's been?" Ino asked_

_Sakura sat at the table observing Ino and her friends._

_They seem friendly, Sakura thought, wondering if Ino ever had a crush on one...probably the black and bluish haired one-' Sakura was brought out of her thought's when Ino mentioned her name._

_"This is my Best girl friend Sakura, Sakura Haruno"_

_"Wait, your lesbian now Ino?, Yes!" Kiba sighed, he was so blessed "lesbian action" _

_"Shut up, I'm not a lesbian...I obviously lub my shika-kunnn" Ino cooed just to annoy the boy "Haha, anyway's, This is Sakura"_

_"Sakura!, how are you?" Naruto embraced Sakura in a tight hug, lifting her from the chair_

_"Oh my, Hi" Sakura said after being put down on the ground "your name's Naruto?" _

_"Yes!, I guess Ino talk's about us a lot huh?" Naruto grinned_

_Sakura looked at Ino, Ino gave a 'Well...say something!' Look_

_"Yes, Ino talk's about you guy's a lot"_

_"Mostly me right?"_

_"I would say she talk's about, Sas..cake, the most" Sakura stared at Naruto as he bust out laughing_

_Sakura looked at Ino again and gave her a 'did I say his name right?' Look, Ino shook her head, trying to keep her laughter in_

_"Sascake!" Kiba pointed "oh gosh, say it again Sakura"_

_"Sascake..?" Sakura repeated _

_"Ahahah" Naruto and Kiba enjoyed laughing at the name for Sasuke_

_"I'm Shikamaru" he held his hand out_

_Sakura took it and smiled "Sakura"_

_"Please..." Naruto breathed "say it again"_

_"Sascake's" Sakura repeated for the third time, faster_

_"Oh my god, how do you feel about that Sasuke?" Naruto said_

_Said boy glared at Naruto "shut up"_

_"Whatever, come say Hi to Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed_

_The Suffix -Chan so fast?, Sakura thought, what happened to -San when you first meet a person._

_"No" Sasuke said flatly and uninterested_

_Sakura's mouth slightly opened, she knew there was one she wasn't gonna like._

_"Sasuke, be nice" Ino said sternly "she's a friend of mine and your's"_

_"No he's not" "no she's not" both said at the same time exchanging look's_

_"Guy's!" Ino stomped her foot "for the love of God, please at least say, Hi"_

_"Hn" Sasuke grunted, shoving his hand's in his pocket "can we go, Now?"_

_"Sasuke, you haven't gave me a hug" Ino pouted hold her arm's out_

_Sasuke sighed before walking into her arm's, not taking his hand's out his pocket's "there, now, can we go?"_

_"Yes!" Ino grabbed her small purse _

_Sakura's eye's widen to saucers_

_"W-what about eating?!" she asked "I want to E-A-T...eat!"_

_"We'll eat Ramen"_

_"Yes!" Naruto beamed "I love ramen"_

_"Oh, no" Sakura moaned "we ate ra-"_

_Stop being a bitch, over food, just eat ramen!, Inner chimed in_

_"Nevermind" Sakura shrugged "we'll eat ramen"_

_"I didn't introduce my self, my name is Kiba" Kiba had a wolfish grin on his face "Ino said you were cute, she wasn't lying"_

_Sakura smiled "thank you" she was gonna kill Ino!_

_"Suck up" Naruto rolled his eye's "Sakura I think your the most gorgeous Girl in the entire world"_

_Sakura giggled, she was strangle Ino so bad._

_"Thank you"_

_"Hm, she like's me" Naruto said to Kiba "your gonna have to back off"_

_"I've only known you for 3 minutes, how can you tell?" Sakura sipped her water_

_"I have that affected on people" Naruto shrugged_

_"Wrong, I don't like you Naruto" Sakura shook her head "you seem more like the little brother type"_

_Naruto growled "why?"_

_"Because your hideous Naruto" Sasuke cut in_

_Naruto and Sasuke were in a argument from there, Ino and Shikamaru having small talk and her Kiba sharing things with each other._

_"Yes, it's my natrual hair colour"_

_"Weird"_

_"So much for getting on my good side" Sakura playfully punched Kiba on his arm_

_"Whose already on your bad side?"_

_Sakura scoffed_

_"I'm sure you already know"_

_"Ahhh, Sasuke's alright if you get to know'em"_

_"So his name isn't Sascake?"_

_Naruto over heard and started laughing again _

_"Teme how do you feel about your new name?"_

_"What new name?"_

_"Sascake!"_

_"You and the Annoying girl can shut up" said Sasuke_

_"INO!" Sakura shouted from everyone to hear "I hate your friend"_

_"I hate you too" Sasuke shrugged_

_"Stoopp" Ino whined "you've only known each other for 5 minutes-" _

_"Listen Ino" Sasuke cut off " I want sleep, I've been on a pla-"_

_"We've" Naruto cut off Sasuke_

_"We've...been on a plane, from America to here, for 14 hour's I need sleep"_

_"Why didn't you sleep on the plane?, the furniture to the two Condo's hasn't been delivered yet" Sasuke Tsked at hearing the furniture was not there yet _

_"Teme was scared" Naruto but in_

_"No I wasn't" Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth_

_"Whatever, forget ramen Naruto, were going to eat at I and Sakura's place"_

_Sakura's eye's got bigger than before._

_What!_

_"Wait, you guy's live together?" Kiba beamed "more lesbian action for Meee"_

_Ino slapped Kiba "We are not together Kiba!"_

_He rubbed his cheek "I never said you were together, friend's with benefits, Duh"_

_—_

_Sakura and Ino's Condo_

_"You guy's can lounge around, anywhere" Ino waved her hand "it doesn't matter"_

_Shikamaru layed by the floor to ceiling window and gazed at the cloud's _

_"How is it in America?" Ino asked taking off her shoe's _

_"Beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed "although some people are rude..." Naruto dropped his bag's down "Nice place, do you guy's like beige or what?"_

_"Yeah, I designed, it would have been all pink if it was left up to Sakura" Ino looked around the group of people "speaking of her, where is she? And Sasuke?"_

_Thump!_

_Sakura groaned getting up from the ground "who left their luggage right here?!"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head "uh, sorry Sakura"_

_"Sakura's okay" Ino chuckled "she's always falling on the ground"_

_"How?"_

_"We play Volley ball"_

_Kiba whistle "more hot"_

_"Right about that!" Naruto and Kiba gave each other a high 5_

_"Stop, your making poor Sakura blush" Ino said making Sakura give her a murderous look_

_"Was not!, pig"_

_"Yeah okay Billboard-Brow"_

_"Are you guy's even friends?" Shikamaru spoke_

_"Yeah" Ino and Sakura said at the same time then pointed at each other "jink's" both said in harmony again_

_"What are we doing tonight?" Kiba rubbed his hand's together_

_"Nothing..." Ino yawned then looked at her clock "I know what I'm about to do right now, Sleep"_

_Kiba placed his hand's on Ino's shoulder's and shook her_

_"It's Saturday, we all way's do something on Saturday's!"_

_"I'm not a party girl anymore..." Ino lied_

_"Oh really flasher?" Sakura ratted out_

_Naruto gasped "Your flashing now Ino?"_

_"I know right, we haven't even got to see her bust, and we're her friend's" Kiba was truly hurt_

_"Sakura's lying" Ino flicked Sakura off_

_"Are we doing something tonight or nah?"_

_"Okaayy" Ino dragged to her bedroom "don't mess up our Condo" Ino shut her door_

_Kiba and Naruto gave each other a high 5_

_"You guy's hungry?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen "I think we have some quick ramen..." Sakura trailed off looking into the cabinet_

_"Thank god, they have ram-"_

_"Nope, no Ramen" Sakura yelled, ruining Naruto's mood_

_"Ach!" Naruto shook his head "Ino was expecting us and didn't buy Ramen?!"_

_Sakura came out the kitchen with a glass bowl_

_"Ino, like's us to stay fit" Sakura sat the bowl full of Candy and Chocolate down in the center room glass table "but, who care's about that, eat up" Sakura grabbed a Blueberry Hi-chew then walked off into a hall._

_—_

_Sasuke slammed the front door shut and headed up the stair's_

_"not even half as much fan girl's that followed me from school" his older brother smirked _

_"So" Sasuke snarled and walked past his brother_

_"You've got growing to, little brother" He chuckled following Sasuke into his room_

_"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke sat down on his king sized bed and started to un-do his school uniform ty _

_"What can't we just have a little chat?"_

_"Cause we never have little chat's"_

_Itachi shook his head "anyway's, I wanted to tell you, I'm going to Japan"_

_"For how long?" _

_This was nothing new to Sasuke, Itachi would go to Japan for a few month's, and come back home to America to bother him some more._

_"Permanently" Itachi said _

_Sasuke looked at his older brother "What?"_

_"Permanently, I'm staying there permanently"_

_"Why..?"_

_"I'll visit you every month"_

_"That still doesn't answer my question, why?"_

_"Why not?, Japan is home, where I was born, where you were born" Itachi smirked "why are you so soft?" Itachi put two finger's on Sasuke's forehead_

_"I'am not" Sasuke tried slapping his hand away, but Itachi had already pulled his hand back and placed it back_

_"You are so" Sasuke glared up at Itachi_

_—_

_"Wha!" Sakura stared down at Sasuke, who was sleeping comfortably in her bed_

_Who told him that this bed was community service?, who told him that this bed was his to sleep in?, who told him that-•_

_Woww, his face is gorgeousss, Inner broke in Sakura's 'Who told him' faze_

_No, his face is not gorgeous!, Sakura shooed inner away. shaking her head, Sakura had to think hard. _

_How was she going to get him off her bed?._

_Sakura huffed then started lightly poking Sasuke on his side._

_"Hello..." Jerk, Sakura added in her head "Heelllllooooo, get up" Sakura said louder, poking Sasuke just a little harsher._

_—_

_Poke._

_._

_._

_._

_Poke._

_._

_._

_._

_Poke._

_Who in the hell...?_

_—_

_"Lazy bastard"_

_Sakura placed her pointing finger on Sasuke's forehead, and poked him there_

_Shake him, Sakura thought_

_No, I'm not a rude person._

_"GET U—Hmph!"_

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist with his left hand, and her waist with his right and pull her over._

_Sakura slight screamed when roughly pulled._

_opening his eye's and glaring down at the girl underneath him "What the fuck are you doing, touching me?, while I'm sleep?" _

_"This is my bedroom, didn't you the sign on the door that read, S-A-K-U-R-A!, can't you read?, and this is my bed!" Sakura wretched her wrist out his hold "get out" Said Sakura harshly_

_Sasuke continued looking down at Sakura, passive. Sakura continued looking up at Sasuke, with a scowled on her face._

_Sasuke broke the silence "No" he said simply and, with one hand, scooted Sakura over to the other side on the bed that wasn't occupied and laid his head back down on her pillow, once again._

_Sakura blinked at her ceiling in disbelief._

_Did he just..?, when I just..._

_turning her head to the boy on her bed, Sakura squinted her eye's at the back of his head._

_"What?"_

_"What?" Sasuke said annoyed, he was trying to get sleep "did you not get what I said?, can you hear?, I said N-O, that mean's No"_

_"You can not tell me 'No' in my room!, this is my bed for the last time-"_

_"Are you finish?" Sasuke was uninterested in this argument that he was forced into _

_Sakura sat up "I'm not sharing a bed with you!"_

_"I'm not sharing a bed with you" Sasuke repeated yawning _

_"G-"_

_Sasuke lifted his self on his elbow's_

_"Listen here, Sakura, is it?, I'm not here to listening to your non-sense, either you get out" Sasuke looked to the door "or, shut the fuck up" Sasuke rudely said, making it simply as possible_

_Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out, she was at lost for word's._

_"Hn, I see you picked the second option, good" Sasuke lied back down_

_Sakura hand's balled into tiny fist. She wanted to punch this jerk so hard in the face, her form was nearly shaking._

_Calm down, Sakura. Breath in, hold, Breath out._

_Oh what an Asshole!, Inner growled, he was such a cutie!...still is, she added _

_Sakura threw her feet over the side of Her bed and stomped out the room, Slamming the door on the way out._

_"Bitch" Sasuke muttered_


End file.
